Forum:Is there a list of translated short stories?
I have two questions: 1) Is there a list of already-translated short stories? I'm thinking of trying to translate something, but I don't want to pick a story that has already been translated. 2) How could I have asked this question in LFN? I tried to formulate "is there ...?" in LFN and I got stuck. One idea is to use "esiste", but I'm not sure how to apply the "verb-follows-noun" rule. It doesn't seem right to write "un lista de naras corta tradui esiste?". Daniel 1) You're looking for the Antolojia, which has a large section of stories. Bear in mind that LFN has evolved over the last five or six years, and in older translations you may find things that are no longer considered correct. I'm pretty sure my own translations are fully up to date, and as far as I know, so are those by Sunido. Simon *Neat. Thanks. There really is a lot in there. I was looking under "Leteratur" so I missed that entire section. Daniel 2) I've just updated the dictionary, because the information there was out of date. It was still saying that the verb "ave" could be used without a subject, to mean "there is" or "there are" – but we ditched the idea of subjectless verbs a year or so ago, because they were confusing and created too many problems of their own. The recommended way to say "there is" or "there are" now is "on ave", and your question would be: "Esce on ave un lista de traduis de naras corta?" But your suggestion involving "esiste" is also fine. Use of "esce" is preferable in writing: it's like the ¿ character in Spanish – in speech, or very short written questions, you can omit it and rely on tone of voice to imply that you're asking a yes/no question. Simon *General question: How much is LFN changing currently? I appreciate that LFN may not be finalized, and that all living languages change anyway, but are you concerned that too many changes might hinder uptake?Daniel *It's really very stable now. We don't make big changes any more: we just add vocabulary and occasionally tighten up obscure corners of the grammar. The last big changes were made just before the publication of "Alice in Wonderland" in book form two years ago: they included introducing "lo" for "it" and "ca" for "than" (which used to be "ce", rather confusingly). We deliberately haven't drawn a final line under LFN and said "that's how it shall be forever, warts and all" as Zamenhof did with Esperanto, but I suspect that's a good thing. If the language was ever-changing, I wouldn't have bothered to start writing my news blog in it. Simon **I also think that it's a good thing. All human languages need evolve, even while they retain some stability. One of the reasons I am not learning Esperanto is that I know that annoying features like gender bias are frozen into the language and have no real chance of changing (another factor is that Esperanto is simply much more difficult). Btw, I've bookmarked the news blog. Daniel **I'm also an Esperanto-speaker: although I feel part of that community, I don't try to recruit others to it. It amuses me when Esperantists state that Esperanto is the easiest language in the world, when it clearly isn't. Its regularity guarantees that it's easier than any naturally evolved language, but LFN is much easier still, with very little loss of expressivity. (Poets might disagree.) Simon **I've seen the PDF Grammar has not been updated with the last minor language changes. Maybe it could be worth to give it a check. I'm also wondering if I can work on the creation of an ebook edition of "La prinse peti". The PDF edition is good but with an .epub or .mobi file it can be easily read on tablets and e-ink devices. Ivan **Good idea about an ebook edition – please go ahead. Bear in mind that the text of the book may need minor adjustments for the language changes you've mentioned. Regarding the PDF grammar, this used to be generated via a conversion process from the raw text of the grammar pages on this wiki. Since this was last done, several things have changed that break the way the process works, which is why it hasn't been used for a while. But I'll try and find the time to get the mechanism up and running again. Simon **I've rebuilt the LFN grammar PDF, plus the translations of it into English, Esperanto and French – the only languages in which the translation is complete. Simon **Very good and many thanks Simon! Ivan